Potter For A Day
by Child of the Muse
Summary: Can Lavender survive being Potter for a day?


I was terrified as I free fell in the dark, the wind whipping my body downwards, my wand out of reach. I had no time to think. No time to blink. No time to say goodbye to Padme or Parvati. It was all over. All because of that insane move.

**P*L*P*L*P*L*P*L*P*L*P*L*P*L*P*L*P*L***

"Hurry, finish your breakfast!"

I looked up at Hermione, who was as bossy as she was loud. She had no sense of fashion and no sense to straighten her hair. Honestly, the girl was a fashionista train wreck on two legs. Bushy hair, book nosed freak, and all.

"Stop breathing down his neck Mione. Give the man some room. Let him eat."

His? Man? I was a woman, thank you very much! And I was about to tell Ron off when a blinding light flashed in my face.

"One for Gryffindor's calendar!"

"Colin Davis Creevy! How many time must you be told to stop flashing that camera in the face of everyone you meet? I know it's not on the list and I am sorry but I am going to have to confinscate that object."

Colin started running, screaming he was sorry, while Hermione chased after him. For all her fashion faults, she made a good prefect. But I didn't understand why she didn't just use her wand.

I was about to spoon some porridge into my bowl when I looked up and saw the most disgusting sight I'd ever seen. Ron was shoveling food into his mouth at a disgusting breakneak speed. I was about to be sick.

"I think I'm just going to go back up to Gryffindor tower."

"But Harry, we have Quidditch in an hour!"

Harry?

"I'm not Harry, I'm Lavender."

Ron started cracking up, though at what I wasn't sure. "Enough fooling around Harry. We have to get dressed."

I took a silver plate and looked myself in the face, shocked when I realized...I wasn't me. I was wearing odd geek shaped glasses, I had a lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead that I couldn't see because my..._Harry's_ short black messy hair was covering it, and in my pocket was a strange feeling wand. Definitely not mine.

"I'll be right back, I promise. I think I left my wand in the dorm."

Hermione, who was holding Colin's camera and was standing behind me, chimed in. "You really should learn proper wand etiquette Harry."

I ran upstairs to where my Parvati was. She would know what to do. I ran up the changing stairs at breakneck speed to get to my dorm...or at least _tried _to. The stairs turned into a slide and Parvati's sister Padme slid all the way down, giggling.

"Well that was fun. Hey Harry!"

"No Padme, it's not Harry. It's me."

She giggled. "Me who?"

"Lavender."

She laughed the same way Ron did. "No, I'm serious. I need your help! Somehow I became Harry Potter and I don't know how I did!"

Her face turned suspicious and serious at the same time. "Ok. If you _are _Lavendar than tell me, what did you bring to secret santa last year?"

"I brought a peppermint pixy. And than I fell in the mud when someone dared me to climb a tree and I got my favorite pair of tights muddy! That stain _never_ washed off by the way! I had to end up throwing them out and they cost me sixteen galleons!"

"They cost you sixteen galleons? Where in the world do you sho-" And than she froze, her eyes wide. "Oh my god, you _are_ Lavendar."

"Padme, what am I going to do? Everyone thinks I'm Harry Potter and there's a Quidditch match today!"

"Well, your a pureblood. Haven't you ever played Quidditch?"

"What, and get my nails all dirty?"

"Oh boy. Ok ok, think Padme think. Ok, we have about one hour to teach you to ride a broom. Forget about your nails. If you lose this match, I will kill you and so will Harry, wherever he really is. Do you want to let him down?"

"No I don't."

"Ok than. Here's what we're going to do."

**P*L*P*L*P*L*P*L*P*L*P*L*P*L*P*L*P*L***

With a quick simple accio, she'd called Harry's firebolt forward. And in the Gryffindor Common Room, we'd practiced riding a broom, which I'd gotten the hang of rather quickly, to my surprise and Godrick Gryffindors amusement. For a blind guy, Harry's body was really good for reflexes. I touched down.

"Lavendar, are you sure that was the first time you rode a broom?"

I couldn't stop laughing. "That was absolutely amazing! I've never had that much fun! I wish there was a quidditch class."

"Well, let's see if you feel the same way when you get on the field."

We walked down to the stands where we had fifteen minutes to get ready. Padme helped me with my Quidditch robes, which I had no idea how to put on.

"I'll be watching you in the stands Harry, good luck." She kissed my cheek and whispered. "I have to make it look like we're dating, otherwise this would seem weird. And I'll tell Parvati what's going on. She waiting for you in the stands. Good Luck Lavendar."

"Thank you. At least I can now say I've had the experience of dating a girl."

She giggled and walked out of the room as I grabbed my broom and waited by the entrance. Harry was a seeker, as Padme had told me. That meant that all I had to do was find the golden snitch and we would win the game. And I wasn't half as blind as Harry was.

We pushed off the ground and flew up into the air, quickly taking our places. A mean looking Slytherin scowled at me. I didn't bother to scowl back at the ugly buck teethed slimy green slytherin. Green was such an ugly color anyway. Instead, I took my time looking for the snitch, which swiveled around my head and his and than out of sight.

"BEGIN!"

I ignored the commentary as best I could and searched for the snitch. But the sunlight was blinding me. I flew around the pitch once, looking for it, but saw nothing. I thought the Slytherin had told me something, but I heard nothing. I was too busy focusing on winning this game. I would _not_ let Slytherin win. I decided to just chill. Maybe the snitch would just randomly appear or something. Or I'd follow the Slytherin when he saw it. After all, my firebolt was faster than his nimbus 2000, from what padme told me.

"All Angelina has the Quaffle, she shoots, AND SHE SCORES! Ten Points for Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor side roared with approval and the Slytherin's groaned.

"And Angelina again takes the Quaffle OH! But it's taken by Chaser Montague who passes it to Warrington who tries to score and No! Oliver Wood has blocked it! He passes the Quaffle to-"

And that was the last thing I heard because a Golden Glint caught my eye right near Oliver Woods face. Sorry Oliver. I went into a dive and pulled up sharpley headed straight for oliver who ducked out of the way as I caught the snitch. Too bad I didn't see Derrick and Bole on either side of me. A bludger would have hit me in the side of the head, knocking me off my broom, but I ducked. Unfortunately, in ducking, my broom also ducked and my grip wasn't firm enough and I fell off my broom in midair, a hundred feet above the ground. I felt a spell hit me and I was suddenly blind. I grabbed for my (Harry's) wand, but the wind caused it to slip out of my hand. I was in free fall without a wand or a broom and I was at the very least, a hundred feet above the ground. I was going to die.

I felt like a lifetime that I was falling and I was terrified as I free fell in the dark, the wind whipping my body downwards, my wand out of reach. I had no time to think. No time to blink. No time to say goodbye to Padme or Parvati. It was all over. All because of that insane game, that insane move. When I hit the ground it was with a resounding bang and I heard a huge crack and immediately, I felt very wet. I didn't want to think about the blood or that I was dying.

I would miss my sister. I would miss my friends. I would miss my parents. I would miss my hogwarts house. And I regretted not being able to tell padme thank you. But than I squeezed the golden snitch in my hand and smiled. I'd won Gryffindor 150 house points. We'd won the match. I could rest in peace. As I faded out I remembered a muggle movie that me Padme and Parvati had watched in the Gryffindor tower a couple of nights back. And the leading character was right.

_"Sometimes your life boils down to one insane move." – Avatar._

* * *

**AN: This is my first time doing a real one shot. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
